Mobile computing devices provide various functionality in a limited device space or form factor. In particular. such devices are thin and light. In some devices, pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) is used to hold components in a device enclosure or housing. For example, the battery is bonded directly to the device enclosure using the PSA. After bonding the battery to the device enclosure, functional testing is performed on the device. If problems are detected during the testing, it becomes difficult with the existing systems to remove the battery and complete repairs without deforming or damaging the battery, device enclosure, or other components in the device due to the PSA bond. Thus, with the existing systems, the same battery, enclosure, or other components in the device become unusable at least for safety reasons and must be discarded. As such, the existing systems have a high cost of re-work when there are failures that require removal of the battery or components routed under the battery.
To overcome this problem, some existing system affix the battery to the mobile device enclosure using removable release liners or removable fixtures to prevent the battery from contacting the PSA during testing. In such cases, temporary adhesive may be used to attach the battery to the fixtures. However, removing the fixtures after testing and bonding the battery to the device enclosure via the PSA are time-consuming tasks for completion by skilled operators. Further, there is a risk of the battery connection of the existing systems becoming partially or fully disconnected when attempting to perform repairs to the device after testing, at least because the battery is not in its final position while on the fixtures and there is no mechanism allowing movement of the battery while on the fixtures. In some cases, the battery flexible printed circuit (FPC) is made longer so that the battery can be lifted higher while removing the release liners or the fixtures. However, using a longer battery FPC adds to the cost of the product. As such, with the existing systems, removing the battery to correct errors detected during testing entails skilled operations with high material and labor costs.